In general, a process of manufacturing a semiconductor chip includes forming micropatterns on a wafer, and polishing the wafer so as to satisfy the standards of the final device and packaging.
The packaging process includes: a wafer inspection process for inspecting defects of semiconductor chips; a dicing process for cutting the wafer to separate into individual chips; a die bonding process for attaching the separated chips to the mounting plate of a lead frame or a circuit film; a wire bonding process for connecting a chip pad equipped on the semiconductor chip with the circuit pattern of a lead frame or a circuit film using an electrical connection means such as a wire; a molding process for covering the outside with an encapsulant so as to protect the internal circuit and other components of the semiconductor chip; a trim process for cutting a dambar connecting leads; a forming process for bending the lead to a desired shape; and a process of inspecting a finished product for inspecting defects of the finished package, and the like.
In the dicing process, a wafer is cut to a predetermined thickness using a diamond wheel and the like. Herein, to fix the wafer, a dicing film is laminated to the back side of the wafer under appropriate conditions, and then the process is progressed. To attach diced individual chips to a circuit board, a die bonding film (bonding film) is used.
Meanwhile, the dicing process includes the steps of cutting a semiconductor wafer with a dicing blade, irradiating UV to the base film of the semiconductor wafer, and picking up individual chips separated by the cutting of the semiconductor wafer, but there were problems in that fixation between films occurs during the pick-up process, and that due to excessive peel strength between films, a success rate of picking up chips is lowered or chip cracks are generated during pick-up.